Trapped
by Empress Gypsy
Summary: Comet and Shea are prisoners aboard the decepticon warship. Will these two femmes make it out alive? The story is way better than the summary lol ShockwaveXOc and StarscreamXOc Rate and review please :) Warning contains mild rape.


**My sister Sheabee Prime helped me write this. Of course Shea is her character and Comet is mine :) Hope you enjoy. Warming this contains a mild rape scene.**

* * *

Comet trembled in fear as she was restrained from the ceiling by chains. The scientist looked to Shea for help, her big blue optics wide in fear. Their captors had left to inform Megatron of the two femmes. "Sh-Shea. How will we escape?" The young fembot was not a warrior and had no idea how to fight or get out of bad situations such as this. She relied completely on the other femme she was with.

The young Prime, too, was chained in a similar manner as the little bot she treated like a sister. "Comet, you should be worried less on how WE will escape and more on how YOU will escape. I have a feeling that they are not planning on letting me go, but you are young and are not as involved in the war as I. In return for my corporation, I might be able to bargain your escape," She paused trying to hide the fear she felt. "Not even my blessing from Primus will get me out of this one, it might have gotten us into it more than anything."

I won't leave you!" Comet struggled against her restraints. "Ratchet and Optimus will come for us. I just know they will." Comet wished Ratchet was here. He had practically raised her as his own. Comet looked up to her mentor and Optimus just as she did Shea. She was so innocent and had no idea how low the decepticos would stoop to get information from them.

Shea nodded, but said nothing. Things were just not that simple. They never were. Ever since Primus had given her some of his spark energy to save her life as a child, things were never the same. She had these healing abilities that he gifted her with, and it was not long before Primus contacted Optimus through the matrix and declared her an honorary Prime. It seemed as though no one but Optimus accepted her. She was no leader like Otpimus, but she saw everything in a different light. Optimus may be the Prime of Freedom and Leadership, but she was the Prime of renewal and healing. Many of the other Autobots saw her as an imposter. Feeling unwelcomed, she started a facility, under Ratchet of course, based on healing those who had the worst war wounds or had to undergo Shockwave's experiments and made cutting edge science, especially medications and antidotes for the new plague warfare. SHe even helped Decepticons who had switched sides to become sane. Her facility was supposed to be secret and safe, which is why Ratchet placed Comet there, given that science was the young bot's thing. Sheabee was supposed to protect her, and she had failed. "I'm sorry Comet," She mumbled, turning to her darker counterpart.

Comet looked confused. "Why are you sorry? This is not your fault. If I knew how to fight then you wouldn't have to worry about protecting me and we both could have gotten away. We were captured because of me. I'm useless." She looked down sadly. She had always felt useless. She could not fight and help the autobots. She was always hidden away in the base working on her failed projects.

Shea smiled sadly at her companion, "You are not useless, you have helped me such much, and have saved so many lives. Just because you cannot fight does not mean you do not contribute to the war. I need you to be strong, if I loose you, well, I will have no one to keep me going. You are the only bot to accept me for who I am besides Optimus. You are like my little sister"

Tears formed in her optics at Shea's words. "I love you, Shea. I'm so sorry for this." She looked towards the door fearfully when she heard someone coming. "Someone is coming," she whispered.

Shea scowled at the Vehicon twins that entered at the room, both looking quite smug.

The one to the left walked over and cupped Comet's faceplates, "Oh darling, pray tell, where is Optimus Prime? And more importantly what is he planning, we know he has been rounding up the wreckers, but for what purpose?"

Shea struggled to get free to help Comet. "She doesn't know! Leave her alone!" She cried, but the vehicons ignored her.

Comet trembled, her fear showing in her optics. "Ill never tell you." She wiggled, trying to get loose. "Uh! Ergh!" She kicked her pedes, trying to kick the vehicons.

The vehicles smirked at one another. The one who had been cupping her face then removed his servo and used it to take off his lower armor and reveal an erect spike. "Are you sure about that?" He said, motioning for the other con to remove Comet's lower armor as well.

"Stay away from me!" Comet screamed when the mech tried to take off her lower armor. She was innocent but definitely knew what those parts were for. "I do not know anything, I swear!" She kicked at the mech desperately. She did not want her first time to be with a decepticon and did not want her first time to be extremely painful and forced.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" The Prime yelled, probably loud enough for the whole ship to here.

The vehicon turned to her, "Don't worry, you will have your turn." Then he turned back to Comet, whose low armor had just been successfully removed. She smiled at her port. "Ahh a virgin. This will be fun," Then he slammed his spike into her, taring it open.

Comets helm fell back as she screamed in pain. His violent entrance into her tight port caused her to go into from the sudden pain and lack of preparation. She was bleeding energon from her barrier being broken roughly. Tears streamed down her face as she whimpered. "P-please...s-stop.."

"No," He panted, "You feel WAAYY to good," He continued to pound into her, it had been ages since he had a valve to frag.

Comet gasped in pain with every thrust he took. Her port was way too tight and his large spike was making the pain worse as it was forced in and out of her. "He's planning an attack on the decepticon ship!" She lied, tears running down her face.

The Decepticon liked her tears and continued to thrust into her until he could hardly stand it. Then, stopped, and pulled out, cumming all over her outside. "Hmm, I will double check our data, but I HIGHLY doubt that. Lying is naughty. And do you know what we do to little lying fembots?" He hummed into her audio receptor.

Comet cried, closing her optics and hanging her head. She felt so disgusting and was in so much pain. The young femme trembled as the vehicons spoke into her audio receptors.

"STOP! Do a cortical psychic patch on me if you don't believe her. Please, do no more harm to her," Sheabee begged, optics blurring from her tears.

The vehicons looked to Shea with a smirk. "Oh don't worry you'll get your turn with us."

Shockwave walked into the torture room and stopped as he stared at the messy scene before him. He looked on as the vehicons raped a young delicate autobot femme and judging by her lack of fight she was most definitely not a soldier. The medical symbol on the femme's shoulder plating confirmed his suspicion and he immediately spoke up. "Vehicon, what is the meaning of this?" He glanced over at a second femme who was chained and being forced to watch her friend raped. He then looked back at the vehicon, fixing his one crimson optic on him as he waited patiently for a response.

The vehicon pulled out of the small femme, putting his spike away as he nervously turned to Shockwave. The scientist was not someone to be trifled with and the con knew it. "We were put in charge of extracting information from these two autobots. This femme lied to us so we we showed her what happens when she lies to us," he said as he stood there tensed up. "We're going to try this a few more times. I believe if we do harm to this young femme," The vehicon gestured to Comet then to Shea," then that femme will spill and give us the information to keep her friend from being harmed further."

Shockwave stared down at the young femme. Her black paint job had been scratched up along with the painted on electric blue flames on her armor and she was dented up pretty bad. The femme's optics were dimmed, showing that she was in a lot of pain and the look she gave him was quite sad. She had looked at him with pleading optics, begging to him do something to stop the vehicons but her battered form and sad optics did not affect him. He wanted her for scientific knowledge and if she produced nothing of interest to him then he would just use her as a test subject. Shockwave looked to all of the vehicons in the room. "I will be taking this femme for scientific purposes. Your form of torture is highly illogical; I do not believe that , Lord Megatron would approve of you taking out your needs on the prisoners when you are suppose to be extracting information about the autobots' plans. Do not deny what is clear to me," he warned when the vehicon started to protest. "These two femmes are resilient and it will take more than rape to make them speak." The large mech walked over to where Comet was lying on the floor then unchained her and scooped her up into his strong arms. He could feel her trembling and trying to hide from the vehicons by pressing herself into his chassis as much as she could like a terrified sparkling.

Comet buried her face into Shockwave's chassis as she trembled in his arms, her port throbbing in pain from the abuse to it. She hoped that the vehicons would heed Shockwave's words and would not rape Shea but she feared what torturous things they would do to try and get her friend to speak. Maybe Shockwave would want to use Shea too for scientific information but she doubted it since he did not take her with him. Comet was confident that Shea would be alright; Shea was the strongest femme she knew. Right now though she needed to worry about protecting herself from the mad scientist currently carrying her. Comet had heard all about Shockwave and his disturbing experiments and did not want to be turned into a monster or something that'll we used against the autobots. At the moment she felt weak and helpless and probably appeared pathetic from the way she was hiding against Shockwave.

Shockwave continued down the hall then turned left and stood before a door which Comet assumed would lead them into the psychopath'so lab. He typed in the keypad while still holding her, making sure the code was not seen by the femme. He refused to let a prisoner escape on his watch and have Starscream taunt him for the rest of his life cycle and Primus forbid it be a medic fembot to escape. There would be no living with that annoying mech then. He carried Comet over to a berth and laid her down gently as the lab door closed shut behind them automatically. A button lay on a table by the berth and he pressed it, activating the bonds that encircled her wrists and legs, keeping her pinned to the berth. Reaching inside a drew he pulled out a the cortical psychic patch.

Comet started to panic and struggle against her restraints when she saw the cortical psychic patch in Shockwave's servos. She could not allow the decepticons to know of the autobots' secrets. 'I have to be strong. I might be physically weak but my mind is strong.' Even as she thought this the closer he came the faster her spark began to race. She desperately tried to move her helm away as the device grew closer but her attempts were futile. As soon as the device was connected to her helm her the world went dark around her and her struggling ceased.

* * *

 **please post only kind posts and advice on how to make this story better. This is only the first chapter so it will get going more in the next chapter for Shea. Thanking for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
